


Tu Omnia

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I have yet to write something more sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: Buffy was never good at poetry or prose... unless it really mattered.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Tu Omnia

No man is an island. I've heard this almost everywhere, like a war cry and a whisper both at the same time.

My words make goosebumps on your skin. Your flesh, as heated as a sandy barrier shore. Never too hot or too cold and always ready to protect me from any storm.

Your scent trails around me as i soak in your warmth. Your crisp smell, like a sea breeze, pulls me in closer, almost stronger than your arms do.

You reflexively hold me tighter as i trace the veins up your arms, your blood drumming out a rhythm of an ancient beat below my fingertips.

I can feel the hum of power shivering just below your skin, the ebb and flow of ligaments and tendons, like ocean waves crashing against the shore.

That's when you finally open your green and brown eyes, as sturdy and reliable as the old trees you shelter under.

And you look down to smile at me, your face radiating more joy and warmth than any sun ever could.

They say no man is an island and yet i still managed to drift close to you.


End file.
